Kitten Charrington
Kitten Charrington, born Kitten Elizabeth Charrington in 1983 to Michael and Lily Charrington. Her parents own an English wrestling company called DJW, Kitten decided to follow in their footsteps and learn how to work the ring. She gained her independence by leaving England to join Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling (ECFW). History Kitten was born on June 3rd 1983 to parents who were part of London’s Primrose Hill Set. Her family were well known amongst the families of Primrose Hill and they owned a wrestling company, DJW. Kitten was the second child born to Michael and Lily Charrington, the first child being Xander Michael Charrington who is set to take over DJW when their parents retire. The Charringtons were a very well to do family and from an early age Kitten not only attended private school but also took part in music, drama, dance, singing and gymnastic lessons. As she grew up Kitten spent a lot of her time backstage at events a quickly picked up skills in the business. At school Kitten formed a close friendship with Tatium Price (now known as Tatium Tyler) the girls became inseparable. After years of training Kitten and Tatium both joined Kitten’s family’s fed DJW. After 2 loyal years Kitten started decided she wanted to travel; Kitten did her research and signed a contract with the ECFW, making sure Tatium would also follow her Kitten packed her bags and headed to America. Extreme Championship Fatal Wrestling Kitten soon found her feet in the ECFW and was regularly battling following Divas like Star, Lynn Black, Candy Caine and Brianna Hilton. Kitten soon fought her way to the top of the Women’s division and became Women’s Champion. Not long after this Kitten joined The Coca Cola Boys and formed For One Night Only. This stable soon became hugely popular amongst the ECFW fans. During her time in For One Night Only Kitten lost the Women’s Title but gained a very close friend in Coca Boy ( Sam Wilde ); while the too never fully confirmed their relationship on TV everybody knew they were a couple. Together Sam and Kitten gained the Tag Team Championship belts, and to date Kitten is the only Diva to be part of a mixed Tag Team to hold the belt and at the end of 2005 Kitten became the first ever Diva of the year. By the end of 2005 and start of 2006 the rivalry between For One Night Only and The Foundation of Success became extremely heated and Kitten soon ended up on the injured list. It was decided that to end the feud between the two stables there would be one final match; a Hell in the Cell match at Aggression 2006; with Kitten as the special guest referee. During the match Kitten turned on her teammates and joined The Foundation of Success. Kitten not only turned her back on her former friends but also the fans. Kitten may have won the Women’s Title for a second time at End of an Era but she lost the support of the loyal fans. After losing her Title belt to Alexis Knight The Foundation turned on Kitten and brutally attacked her in the ring, Kitten was then left on her own and had to start over again with the ECFW fans. While ECFW took a short break during August 26th-September 30th, Sam Wilde’s sister Paige set up a meeting between Sam and Kitten to get them talking again. The set up worked and Kitten and Sam were soon a couple again and they married on Christmas Day 2006. After it was reviled Sam Wilde has been involved in the hit and run which put Stephan Silverstone out for several months Kitten stood by him and they have remained a strong couple and have joined forces with the new Version of The Foundation of Success.